


撒娇精和老好人

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 毕业季，大学生艾伦×上班族利威尔。利威尔对艾伦来说是青梅竹马的竹马哥哥，后来的恋人，艾伦对利威尔来说是天降男朋友。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 37





	撒娇精和老好人

撒娇精和老好人

六月份，毕业季。  
艾伦伸长了胳膊把手里的篮球送出去，压哨得分，赢了他大学里最后一场篮球赛。  
学弟同年挨个和他拥抱，最后抱着篮球拍了一张直冒傻气的合影。穿23号球衣，黑色运动短裤的他站在最中间，小麦色皮肤绿眼睛，183，牙齿白得反光。  
他跟朋友们一一告别，拍着篮球垂头丧气地走在回宿舍的路上。今天是离校的最后一天，他们宿舍四条好汉就剩下他还在坚挺——也不是离不开嗡嗡作响的电风扇、失灵的空调，十块到二十块的食堂套餐，他在等一个人。  
他在等利威尔。利威尔是他的邻居家大哥哥，现年三十岁出头，工作单位和他的大学同市。一年前死磨硬泡追到手，外出开房的次数少于十，十里面被辅导论文的次数多于五。  
他是真的喜欢利威尔，也想和他上床，但除了头一次上床利威尔醉得没什么反抗意识，由着他胡来以外，剩下屈指可数的几次，利威尔表现得非常不情愿，最开始是说艾伦技术不行，害得他疼了好几天，后来的托词更离谱，变成他太大了，太粗了，太久了。发育太好也有错？摆明了利威尔就是不想跟他做，艾伦又郁闷又委屈。  
艾伦拐弯去学校小超市买了瓶水，花光了身上所有的现金——两块。利威尔答应替他爸妈来给他收拾宿舍里的烂摊子，但他先是出了差后是要开会，硬生生拖到最后一天。如果利威尔还不来的话，他恐怕要被楼下练狮吼功的宿管阿姨连人带铺盖卷扔出门外。  
他在宿舍楼下停住，看见一辆低调的黑色三叉星徽车，上头挂着他熟悉的车牌号。  
利威尔到了。  
艾伦敷衍地应付宿管阿姨“同学你今天家长来了吗再不来晚上可得自己搬出去”的威胁，三步做两步冲上楼梯。他的宿舍在五层中间，上下两层全是今年的毕业生，各种各样的垃圾和废弃物躺在路上。四敞大开的每间宿舍散发出不同浓度的臭味。  
艾伦推开吱呀作响的破木头门，木门最底下还残留着一号下铺的仁兄一脚威力的见证。  
利威尔已经清空了他的衣柜，正单膝跪在他的床上给他收拾被褥，衬衫因为手臂的拉伸从腰带的绑缚里窜出一截，黑色西装裤紧裹着大腿，肌肉线条绷得笔直。六月份了还在穿全套西装开会的利威尔脸色并不好看，他扭过头来，从齿缝里骂了句脏话。  
利威尔的屁股真是翘，腰也细，腿也直，正爬在他睡了四年的床上。艾伦没有听清利威尔叫他干什么，他扔了篮球。球落在地板上砰砰砰弹开了，引得利威尔又回头看他。这次他听清了利威尔在骂什么，骂他也就是脸好看，住的地方像猪窝，又臭又脏。他不在意，只是打量利威尔不断耸动的腰臀，下意识地反锁了门。  
利威尔虽然没有打算把艾伦的一摊子烂东西都带走，但他也不好越过艾伦的父母或者艾伦本人做决定直接把被褥全部扔掉。经他手的东西他绝不会又脏又乱地塞进箱子。他折好了艾伦的棉被，一床厚实一点的，一床薄的，一看就是学校统一购买的，说不上好看，主要优点是结实耐操。他用下巴问艾伦床上的东西是不是都带走，艾伦已经摸过来了，哼哼唧唧的，一身臭汗要往他身上贴。  
平心而论，艾伦非常好看，而且年轻有活力，小腿绷得紧紧的，大臂和胸膛上是薄薄的肌肉。头发自打他开始写毕业论文起就没有剪，已经长到可以用发绳在脑后绑一个小丸子的地步。他怀疑当初自己稀里糊涂答应艾伦的请求，并在当晚就和他上了床就是被这张脸蛊惑——毕竟，他从来没有喝醉过，酒精从不会影响他的判断力。只有艾伦会。艾伦的绿眼睛里是直白的、不加掩饰的喜欢，他承受不住年轻人这样热烈地示爱，在艾伦用他奇迹般低沉下来的声音叫他的名字恳求到第三声的时候，他终于抬起头来和艾伦接了个吻。他还以为艾伦仍像他十几岁的时候那样，只会没头脑地大喊大叫。  
艾伦的头二十年活得顺遂，是被爱呵护起来的、得天独厚的宠儿，所以幼稚一点、蛮横一些都无伤大雅。  
他被艾伦吻得气喘吁吁，险些在这个尚未真正热起来的六月就中暑倒地。他推开在他口腔里横冲直撞，丝毫没有技巧可言的舌头，把艾伦也从他身上拎起来。  
“怎么教都不会，像是狗一样。”他摸了摸嘴唇，没有破皮，便不再抱怨，拿过空调遥控器，又往下调低了两度。  
没什么用，还是那么热。  
“你还有什么想要带走的？收拾一下。”  
利威尔从艾伦的床上站起来——他向来不喜欢宿舍，何况是垃圾遍地、可能隐藏着蟑螂和用过的卫生纸团的男生宿舍。他也不喜欢艾伦的床，很老旧很落伍的掉漆上下铺钢架床，边缘的鲜艳蓝色涂漆磨掉以后露出黑色的氧化生锈内里，一整块的木头板子，窄得只能睡一个人，木板上头顶多加一床褥子，夏天就换成凉席，怎么摆弄都硬得硌人。艾伦挤过来连空间都被压榨到了极致，他难以想象四个男生是怎么在一个宿舍里生活的。他当年读大学的时候，硬是兼了两份工，自己在外面租了房子。  
他没能站起来。房门在他的视线里近了又远，他跌进艾伦的怀里。  
“你都不想我吗？”艾伦握住他的手，继而捉住他西装外套的袖子，一边嘟囔着热不热啊，一边帮他脱下了外套。  
“你看你都出汗了。”那是艾伦抽出了他的衬衫，摸进了他的腰。  
他的手覆盖住艾伦圆润的膝盖，然后上行，是艾伦紧实有力的大腿，看起来艾伦刚打完篮球，他想象艾伦弹跳起来，勾住球框，把篮球送进球网。然后，他沿着宽松的短裤裤腿伸进去，捉住了艾伦的家伙，它已经硬得像个铁棍，并因为利威尔的抚摸激动地顶着他的掌心抽动了两下。  
他就知道是这个原因。  
艾伦不敢动了，利威尔捏住了他阴茎的底端，用指甲掐了一下，钻心，又痒又疼。那是威胁，也是引诱。他的嘴唇贴着利威尔的后脑勺，鼻子里是利威尔身上清爽的男士香水味。  
“利威尔，你是不是不爱我了。”他委委屈屈地、含着眼泪抱怨，舌头却去够利威尔的耳垂，又小又白的一粒，吮红了会像利威尔的乳粒，“我们在一起一年了，才做过三次，而且今年我的生日你也没来看我，也没有生日礼物，一开口就是毕业论文。”  
“生日礼物我后来不是给你补上了吗？”利威尔忍不住开口反驳他肆意歪曲的事实。  
“不一样，你以前从来没错过我的生日。”艾伦知道他的弱点，即使他已经做了两届学生会主席，云淡风轻地指挥同学，镇定自若地和老师汇报工作——他还拉到了一大笔赞助，也顺利找到了工作。换句话说，他已经成年了，甚至比一部分同龄人要成熟得多，但他还是想利用老一套来对付利威尔，因为那最有效。他将把责任都推到利威尔身上，任由他的多疑和善良结合在一起，同利威尔对他的爱商量“我是不是对他太糟糕了”。他加重了鼻音，听起来像是要哭了，“我生日那天在酒店里等了你好久，你必须得补偿我……”  
利威尔想扭头去看艾伦的眼睛，想帮他擦一擦眼泪，他因此放开了手，任由艾伦下头那根棍子直挺挺地戳在他的屁股上。他一回头就中计了，迎接他是艾伦低垂的脑袋和红红的眼圈。他动摇了：  
“你想要什么补偿？不能太过分……”  
艾伦立刻窜起来，亲吻他的嘴唇，牙齿磕碰上来，他的下唇和牙龈一阵疼。艾伦亲够了，也快把他扒光了，棍子似的东西戳着他的腰：“那利威尔先生，能不能帮我舔一舔？”  
利威尔觉得自己一辈子都不会干这种事——在人来人往的学生宿舍里给小了他十多岁的男孩子口交。然而他干了，西装裤跪下去，膝盖抵着冰凉的地板，衬衫领带歪歪扭扭，腰带也开了大半。他把艾伦的内裤扯下去，用舌尖试探那根会冒水的铁棍——味道不太好，他告诉自己那是因为人类的味觉细胞大多集中在舌尖，只要他把它吞下去——那么长那么粗的东西吞下去，用舌头中部的肌肉和喉咙去对付它，他对气味和味道的不适就会减少很多，何况他也很想让艾伦尽快射出来。跪在地上被小男朋友干嘴并不是什么体面的事，好在他已经拉上了窗帘，并锁住了门。  
宿舍里昏暗的光线遮蔽了思维，正适合干些见不得人的事。  
利威尔真就把那个东西吞下去，脸颊被撑得满满的、柱体的膨大顶端直抵着喉咙口。该死的青春期小男生，他用手握住吞不进去的部分，还有下面沉沉的两个囊袋，它竟然还在流水。利威尔把那些腺液咽下去，腥臊的味道填满了他的食道。他收紧口腔，勉强能运用舌头，轻柔地按摩阴囊。  
“操！”  
艾伦爆了句粗口，这使得利威尔抬起眼睛来看他。灰蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像是受狠了欺负。艾伦看见利威尔皱眉，知道他是不赞成自己说脏话——奇怪的是利威尔本人满口屎尿屁，他知道不能在此刻犟嘴，立刻摆出好孩子的面孔，试探着把手放在利威尔的发顶，大言不惭：  
“太爽了嘛。”  
利威尔垂下眼睛，鼻尖几乎蹭着他的小腹，荷尔蒙在艾伦胯间发生了一场爆炸似的，如同实质性的存在一样紧紧地包裹着他。他吐出一截水淋淋地柱体，用舌尖捣弄顶端的小孔，艾伦放在他脑后的手收紧了，发出哭腔一样的呻吟。他把艾伦的性器重新吞进去，艾伦在他的嘴里进行了一次深海潜行。利威尔小时候学过一段时间乐器，为了开展素质教育，全班被拉去练习吹笛子。刚开始吹笛子的时候，他气息不够怎么都吹不响，被老师罚练了整个一个下午，两腮又酸又胀。现在的感觉就和那时候差不多，但艾伦的这根大家伙并没有那么好伺候。膨大的伞头抵着利威尔的喉咙口，整根开始搏动，利威尔意识到艾伦即将高潮，他想把东西吐出来，然而艾伦紧紧按着他的后脑，他反手握住那只手臂，力气却不足以扯开艾伦的手。艾伦已经开始射精，浓烈的精液灌进他的咽喉，烧坏了他的鼻腔黏膜和喉部肌肉。艾伦逼迫他吞下这一次高潮。  
他被放开的时候猛烈地咳嗽起来，脸颊通红。他狠狠地瞪了艾伦一眼，艾伦慌慌张张地去书桌上给他拿纸巾，却被自己的短裤拌了个踉跄。利威尔抄起那瓶矿泉水，抓起纸巾冲进卫生间。  
“对不起嘛。”艾伦在卫生间门外团团转，他想开门进去，却被利威尔拒之门外。利威尔没说话，只是在不停地咳嗽，听上去还在呕吐，艾伦忐忑不安地坐回床上。  
利威尔漱口漱了很久，回来的时候艾伦并没有动，甚至没找条裤子穿上，只是低着头期期艾艾地。  
“你是不是觉得我的东西很脏？”  
“嗯。”利威尔没否认，是很脏，还有一股汗味。他用舌头顶顶上颚，口腔后半部分仍残留着类似于燃烧时的痛感，他被大量的喷溅的精液呛住了，抠挖了半天也没能吐出来什么。他阴沉着脸拎起另一个箱子，把艾伦的书依次放进去。  
艾伦抬起头来观察利威尔，他发现利威尔无动于衷，甚至重新打了领带，穿好衣服。他的衬衫上起了一些褶子，膝盖到小腿沾了一截灰尘，但不影响他看上去仍旧那么干净利落、整洁完美。  
他一点反应也没有，他不想和我做爱，他不爱我。艾伦熟练地运用偷梁换柱的思维方式，把自己的眼泪逼了出来。一想到利威尔可能不爱他，他就能哭个昏天黑地。  
“怎么了？”利威尔皱着眉直起身，他不明白艾伦还有什么不满意的。  
艾伦冲着他张开腿，他的老二大大方方堂堂正正地和利威尔对视，本人则像自暴自弃似的：“可是我又硬了怎么办？”  
利威尔愤怒地抄起短裤扔在他脸上：“害不害臊、丢不丢人，你他妈的在大学里就学了这个?给我把衣服穿上！”  
艾伦赌气一把抓住短裤扔在床底下，他的大家伙依旧冲利威尔精神地示威，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉：“想和自己的男朋友做爱怎么了？有什么丢人的？”  
随即他抓着利威尔的袖口，五指包住他的手，利威尔的手在凉水里浸过，摸上去格外舒服：“都是因为看见利威尔才这样的，很久都没做了。”  
啊，又是怪他。  
艾伦偷梁换柱，他把身体上的冲动变成了利威尔的责任，隐含着都怪利威尔的意思。他还擅长趁机而入，只要利威尔没甩开他，他就能亲亲密密地贴上去，圈着利威尔的细腰亲他，从脖子到耳垂，一下、一下，跟他的心跳一样，请求一样。他从意识到自己喜欢利威尔，到真正追到手的这四年，都是这样缠着利威尔，直到利威尔投降为止。利威尔总会先投降认输，因为他就是那样的老好人。  
“那你还想怎么样？我还要在这个又脏又臭的房间里跟你玩玩？”利威尔气不打一处来，他想不明白艾伦一个优秀毕业生怎么变成了这个样子，满脑子性啊爱啊没个正形。  
“利威尔，这是我大学时代最后一天，最后的愿望。你和我试一试嘛，试一试我就再也不计较生日的事儿了，要不然等我们七老八十了，我还是会记得你错过了我二十一岁的生日，而且拒绝完成我大学时代最后的心愿。”艾伦紧紧抱着他的腰，绿眼睛像水里的宝石，蛊惑人心似的，让人见了忍不住去捞。  
“谁他妈要跟你七老八十？你问过我的意见吗？”然而利威尔还是在床边坐了下来，贴着艾伦的肩膀，“就一次，不准射进去，快点弄完收拾东西。”艾伦眼睛里那汪水太深了，利威尔被引诱着跌落。  
艾伦这条发情期的大狗狗立刻行动起来，他先是吻了吻利威尔的嘴唇，然后把他的领带拆掉，用昂贵的五折真丝印花遮住利威尔的眼睛。  
“您不喜欢脏乱的房间，那就不要看了，一切交给我。”  
利威尔被迫失去了视力，他只能通过耳朵听见艾伦的声音，凭借嗅觉闻到艾伦的味道，通过舌头描摹艾伦的形状。艾伦亲吻他的锁骨，在上面留了个浅浅的牙印，然后顺着白皙的皮肤往下，含住他的乳粒，他闷哼一声抓住艾伦的胳膊。骤然失去单独失去视力使他紧张，对这场性事有不好的预感。  
“别担心，交给我。”艾伦在他耳边说话，年轻人灼热的气息烧红了他的耳朵。艾伦坐在利威尔的大腿上，阴茎顶着他的小腹，他拆下了利威尔的腰带，抓着他的两只手到背后绑住。  
“我们尝试一点不一样的嘛。”艾伦抓住他的腿，又细又白的脚腕被轻而易举地握住，利威尔只能侧躺着配合。春夏的西裤用了顺滑透气的料子，他一下子被扒光了。  
“能感觉到我吗，利威尔？”艾伦耐心地把利威尔摆正，额头抵着枕头，跪趴在坚硬的床板上。这个姿势下，利威尔似乎很难掌握平衡，肩胛骨撑起来，腰却陷下去，刚好填进被反绑的双手。利威尔感到自己被一根手指侵入，他点点头。  
艾伦不满地嘟囔：“说出来嘛，您再乱动领带就要蹭掉了。”  
“你不做就给老子松开……”利威尔必须得咬着牙才能克制那种奇怪的感觉，一条又热又滑的东西贴上来，正在开拓他的后穴。是舌头，艾伦的舌头，两根手指伸进去，撑开一些褶皱，艾伦就大大方方地用舌头替他做润滑。舌头远比不上手指或者阴茎那样更有侵占力，能进入更深的地方，但那种浅尝辄止的试探和温和的搅动反而更能引起利威尔的反应。  
“差不多了……”他克制着呻吟，生怕艾伦的脸上是戏谑的表情。唾液似乎流进了深处，一种轻微的、难耐的瘙痒从他的身体里生长出来，缺乏视力的辅助他不知道艾伦此刻的表情，心里忐忑不安。  
像是想起来什么似的，艾伦从床上跳下去。利威尔不敢相信艾伦就晾着他和他的屁股一走了之，他歪过头，视线里仍是朦朦胧胧的真丝印花。  
上了坏小子胡言乱语的当了，利威尔发誓他再也不玩什么捆绑蒙眼，除非是捆艾伦。  
艾伦啪嗒啪嗒地跑回来，手指夹着一股冰凉粘稠的乳挤进他的身体。艾伦继续在他的甬道里抠挖，指尖不断地触碰他体内的敏感点。  
“是护手霜，不要怕。”艾伦的另一只手探到前面，绕到腰下，满意地亲了亲利威尔的脊背。利威尔不算丰满，仅有的肉都长在屁股和胸上，此刻他曲着身体跪伏在床上，脊梁骨头凸出来，像艾伦之前见过的带鹿角的白骷髅，是美的、妖异的、引诱的：  
“我还怕利威尔没有反应呢。”  
虽然艾伦是一个求知好学的年轻人，但利威尔实在没有给他太多实践的机会。艾伦凭借本能行事的那几次，好歹记住了一点有用的东西。他扶着自己的家伙顶进去，粘稠的乳液挤出来，利威尔的腰立刻塌了一截。他伸出手去捞住利威尔的身体：  
“别躲，抬高点，我还没进去呢。”  
利威尔感觉庞然大物一下一下锲而不舍地撞进他的体内。他尽力放松身体，润滑做的还可以，艾伦进入的时候并没有很疼，但这个姿势让他想吐，胃像是被捅到了一样翻江倒海，辛辣的液体逆行。他开了一上午的会，没来得及吃午饭，肚子里空空如也，五脏六腑都顺势朝着胸腔压过来。做爱向来对他都是一件伴随着痛苦的事，他感觉自己的额头和下巴上开始流汗。  
艾伦终于把自己完全挤了进去，温热、紧致的内壁包裹着他。他试探利威尔的阴茎，发现利威尔这次终于没因为他的进入而痿掉。他啃咬利威尔乳羊似的的肩膀，沿着脊梁种下一排红印儿。利威尔没法儿再指挥他，不能拒绝他，只能跪着让他插进去。艾伦为自己的小聪明感到得意，他束缚利威尔，力求每次撞击都顶进最深处，天堂似乎也不过如此——有个爱人，和他做爱做的事。直到他听见利威尔断续、沙哑的、混杂着呻吟的叫骂。利威尔小巧的鼻子总是撞在枕头上，整个儿身体被艾伦撞出去再抓回来，呼吸断断续续。艾伦留在枕头上的气味像是雄鹿的腺囊，炽热的躯体完全覆盖住利威尔，他感觉自己像正在烧制的瓷器，艾伦是褐色的封泥，面临脱胎换骨般的疼痛和直达心底的干渴。一个坚硬的东西隔着睡薄了的枕头戳刺利威尔的眼睛。他被艾伦扶起来，艾伦甚至还没有从他的身体里出去，慌慌张张地来吻他的眼泪和流出的唾液：  
“怎么了，利威尔？疼吗？”  
利威尔摇头，他总不能说被艾伦干出了低血糖。  
“要不你来骑我？”艾伦很明显不想结束，他拆开了利威尔的绑缚，又要去拆蒙眼的领带。  
利威尔抓住他的手，不想让他看见领带下面通红的眼圈，他由着他，被架到艾伦身上，反手撑着艾伦的膝盖，整个儿向下滑动，把粗而长的性器又吞进去一截。利威尔深刻地体会到他和艾伦的不同，艾伦像年轻健壮的雄鹿，从四肢到躯干，无一处不彰显他卓绝的力量，他感觉自己如同吞下了一把装满了子弹的枪，通红、滚烫的枪管碾压他内里的每一寸褶皱。而在艾伦看来，细而窄的腰臀就像驯蛇人精心喂养的蛇，正在上演最合拍、最动人心魄的表演，他含住利威尔的下唇，继而是耳垂、乳珠，这个姿态可以让他的阴茎轻而易举地入侵最深的地方，狭窄的甬道温柔地缠绕、吸吮他的伞头。  
“哥哥。”  
艾伦启用这个对利威尔来说有些陌生的称呼，如愿以偿地换来一阵咬着他阴茎的颤抖。他在十七岁时对这个称呼弃而不用，坚持直称利威尔的名字，他想让被“弟弟”告白的利威尔认识到，他的“弟弟”已经发育完成了。  
“……别乱叫。”  
利威尔喘息着斥责艾伦，新鲜的、瘙痒般的欲望生出来，他需要艾伦的大铁棍再努努力，再硬一点，再深一点。他狠狠地坐下去，激出一声长长的呻吟，被艾伦堵住嘴唇，“小点声哥哥，我还有没离开的同学呢。”  
如果他没有把利威尔的眼睛蒙住，他就会看到利威尔在狠狠瞪他，但此刻利威尔的那双利眼被遮住了，只有眼泪似的液体浸润领带，他一边掐着利威尔的腰让他往下坐，一边隔着领带亲吻利威尔的眼睛，想象底下是通红的眼圈，如同被他操干得发红的肠肉，得寸进尺起来：  
“哥哥刚才是被我干哭了吗？”  
“操……”利威尔嘶哑的声音被艾伦堵住了，他亲吻利威尔的嘴唇，吞下他反驳的话语。握住利威尔上下起伏的阴茎，用指尖予以或轻或重的刺激，很快他就感觉那些吸吮他、讨好他的肠肉开始无规律的收缩。他把利威尔压在床板上，开始回收这场性事的主动权，不允许利威尔反抗或者躲藏，他要保证那些东西一滴不落地浇灌进利威尔深处。  
有一段时间，利威尔突然闻不到满屋的垃圾味儿，也听不见宿舍外的交谈声，他像经历一次风暴的帆船，白色的船帆被海水浸透，船身则在风浪里颠簸。海洋的味道是混合着阳光的汗水味，是跨越时光凝结成的绿色宝石。  
“利威尔，你爱不爱我？”  
巨浪压下来，利威尔射在他自己的小腹上。  
“操。”等利威尔平复下来的时候，他掀开领带，狠狠地剜了艾伦一眼。啊，红通通的眼睛。艾伦知道他三番两次地忤逆利威尔，短时间他是不会从利威尔那里听到一句好话了，但他还是拢住利威尔，长胳膊蹭着利威尔红肿的乳尖，充分暴露他恶劣的本性。  
“利威尔，我还想……”  
“梆梆梆”的敲门声打断了艾伦的妄想，也避免了他被揍一顿的厄运。  
“同学，开一下门，是阿姨。”  
艾伦从床上蹦起来，随手捞了条短裤，然后慌慌张张地回头给利威尔穿衣服，他用一团内裤去擦利威尔腿间的精液，被利威尔“啪”打开手。  
“等一下，”艾伦在开门前回头确认利威尔的状态，然后小心地开了一条缝。阿姨被空调冷气扑了一脸：“嗬，同学，空调温度可不能开那么低，容易生病。阿姨来看看你收拾得怎么样了，今天可是最后一天。”  
“差不多了，差不多了。”阿姨不顾艾伦的阻拦伸了头亲眼验证艾伦打包的进度，只看见一个与学生宿舍格格不入的冷脸矮个子男人，在有条不紊地收拾床铺。他是看上去就像是有洁癖的那种人，一床蓝色被子塞进纸箱里，弄脏的内裤和纸巾通通不见了踪影。昂贵的西服有些发皱，似乎应该配着的领带不知道哪里去了。虽说看衣着像是艾伦的家长，但看脸的话则像艾伦的弟弟。  
“再给你们半个小时，不然阿姨可就下班了。”  
“半个小时够吗？”艾伦偷偷瞄利威尔。  
利威尔终于抬起头，沙哑着嗓子说出第一句话：“足够了，阿姨您放心，房间也给您打扫好。”

利威尔坐在车里开着空调，艾伦上上下下折腾了五六次才把那些纸箱全数塞进后备箱和车后座。“这个我们不要了吧。”他和利威尔商量，利威尔瞪他“你要让保洁阿姨给你收拾你的脏东西吗”，利威尔几乎把沾着精液的那面扔在他脸上，艾伦只好老老实实地把沾到了体液的被褥也打包带走。  
利威尔本想帮他一把，他神神秘秘地把利威尔按着肩膀压进汽车前座：  
“你裤子都湿了，不过是黑色的，看不太出来。”  
利威尔臭着脸，由他去傻逼兮兮地笑着跑上跑下。  
回去的时候艾伦开车，利威尔坐在副驾上点燃香烟。一个熟悉的银色小东西从艾伦面前一闪而过。  
“你……发现了。”  
利威尔从艾伦的枕头下搜到了打火机和半盒烟。有段时间利威尔公司周转出了问题，利威尔开始抽烟。艾伦那时候才上高中，他追着利威尔让利威尔戒烟，利威尔戒不掉，他就把打火机拿走了。然而利威尔真的因为打火机丢了没再抽过。  
“这次就先不追究你。”利威尔那时候知道是艾伦拿走的，但是太忙了没来得及问，后来就忘了。打火机是想泡他的人送的，挺酷的小物件，火焰能喷二十厘米，侧面写了句花里胡哨的印刷体英语，大意是我的心只属于你。利威尔几乎想不起来当初那个人的模样了，也不知道他的心现在属于谁。他抽完烟，示意艾伦减速，连烟带火机扔进了垃圾桶，开始在副驾上闭目养神。他让艾伦别忙着找地方吃饭，先开回家洗澡。艾伦知道，他被赦免了，无论是之前还是现在。  
“那洗澡前、洗澡中和洗完澡能各来一次吗？”  
“快滚。”


End file.
